Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the reprocessing, or decontamination, of medical instruments.
Description of the Related Art
In various circumstances, an endoscope can include an elongate portion, or tube, having a distal end which can be configured to be inserted into the body of a patient and, in addition, a plurality of channels extending through the elongate portion which can be configured to direct water, air, and/or any other suitable fluid into a surgical site. In some circumstances, one or more channels in an endoscope can be configured to guide a surgical instrument into the surgical size. In any event, an endoscope can further include a proximal end having inlets in fluid communication with the channels and, in addition, a control head section having one or more valves, and/or switches, configured to control the flow of fluid through the channels. In at least one circumstance, an endoscope can include an air channel, a water channel, and one or more valves within the control head configured to control the flow of air and water through the channels.
Decontamination systems can be used to reprocess previously-used medical devices, such as endoscopes, for example, such that the devices can be used once again. During the decontamination process of an endoscope, the air an water channels within the endoscope can be evaluated in order to verify that the channels are unobstructed. In certain decontamination systems, a source of fluid can be attached to, or otherwise operably associated with, the channel inlets of the endoscope such that fluid from the fluid source, such as water, for example, can flow through the channels. In such systems, the rate in which the fluid flows through a channel can be measured to determine whether the flow of fluid through the channel is obstructed. For example, if the actual flow rate of the fluid through a channel is slower than expected, it is possible that the channel is at least partially obstructed and the system can convey to the operator that additional decontamination of the endoscope, or at least further investigation may be warranted.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate some of the shortcomings present in the field of the invention at the time, and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.